Cozy
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Arata was there, sleeping on the floor, when Hajime found him. He would have liked to wake him so they could go to eat together, but couldn't bring himself to do it when he saw his peaceful sleeping face. They had made plans, but the moment felt just good. Taking some papers to work with, he moved Arata to a more comfortable position and took a seat at his side, on the floor.


Arata was there, sleeping on the floor, when Hajime found him. He would have liked to wake him so they could go to eat together, but couldn't bring himself to do it when he saw his peaceful sleeping face. He was really tired.  
"Really, sleeping like that. Doesn't it bother you?"  
They had made plans, but the moment felt just good. Taking some papers to work with, he moved Arata to a more comfortable position and took a seat at his side, on the floor.

Hajime x Arata

* * *

Once the meeting was over, Hajime went out to find his boyfriend, who should be getting out of his dance practice. If someone were to actually ask how did they ended in a relationship, he wouldn't know how to answer.

Hajime had acknowledged Arata's charms a long time ago. Even if he was a guy who went at his own pace, he always made sure to meet them at the end. Arata usually went to him when he needed advice with something, so that had made them particularly close. He was funny in his own way, and always made Hajime feel at ease, relaxed, when being with him. So, the transition between coworkers to friends and then to lovers had felt just natural.

Of course, at the beginning, Haru had teased him about it (_Still_ did.) And Aoi had been extremely scaring, saying that he wouldn't mind hurting him if he dared to hurt Arata's feelings (Hajime believed him. That had been one of the few talks that had actually scared him. The talk with You and Yoru had been less threatening, but he was sure that they would back up some of the things that Aoi had said to him, if it got necessary. The bond between the middle ones scared him.)

Asking one of the guys of the staff, he made his way to the practice room. He told him that Arata should be there, that since he didn't have another work and the room wasn't needed, they let him use it to rest a bit.

Arata was there, sleeping on the floor, when Hajime found him. He would have liked to wake him so they could go to eat together, but couldn't bring himself to do it when he saw his peaceful sleeping face. He was really tired.

Lately, Arata had said that if he was going to be with him, he wanted to be able to be by his side and not behind him. Hajime didn't really understand it, but could tell that it was important to him, so he let him be.

Before getting near to him he locked the door, since he didn't want any intruder to take pictures to tease them later. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the empty box of strawberry milk right in his hand, and threw it to the trash.

"Really, sleeping like that. Doesn't it bother you?"

They had made plans, but the moment felt just _good_. Taking some papers to work with, he moved Arata to a more comfortable position and took a seat at his side, on the floor.

He didn't even start to read when Arata moved, hugging his arm. Hajime was left stunned for a few seconds, before smiling and letting him get comfortable. He really liked him. Work forgotten, he slowly moved his hand so he could play with the little strands of hair that got into Arata's face, and, like a cat, he snuggled up against him.

"Good work today, Arata. Rest for a bit."

Maybe Hajime wasn't sure of how they ended up together, but who cared? They had a good relationship, and could enjoy nice moments like that. And so, he continued coddling his sleeping boyfriend, whose face had now a little smile that made Hajime proud of himself.

.

.

.

Just a few minutes had passed, before Arata moved again, and this time he whispered something. "But you would look really good with a skirt, _Hajime_…"

And there went the cute moment.

"Ah, ah, it hurts! My head! You are going to deform my head! Hajime-san!"

* * *

Woah, Arata-kun, such a perv!~ I think that Arata would love to try a lot of different things. And yeah, skirts and dresses are on his list. And, well, just a personal headcanon but I live for bottom Hajime, okay? I love that moment when a japanese character just says the name of the other without anything else, and I imagined that Hajime blushed when hearing Arata say it. That aside, I love them. Arata is an idiot but looks up to Hajime and I'm sure that they have a lot in common (With Hajime being just more responsible) and okay I love this ship and want to make something, that's it. I'm going to sleep now.  
If you are still here, I hope that you enjoyed it!~ Feel free to tell me if they are typos or anything please~  
Bye~


End file.
